Lunch With You
by Aliuvial
Summary: Naruto and his best friend bond over a quiet and sunny lunch on the Hokage monument. Could something more bloom between the two of them? (Time differs with each chapter of course. Some by days, weeks, months or even years)
1. Lunch With You

_**I do not own bleach or its characters!**_

_**I do own the story line and the new character.**_

_**A harmless chapter…**_

**3rd Person POV**

_"The Eagle vs. Man… The Eagle soars high in the wide bright blue of a cloudless day, clear eyed, honorable, and ready to attack but it is not a vulture… This is the Eagle."_ Feeling her eyes slide closed slowly, a lone woman is stretched out on the Hokage monument on a clear, beautiful, cloudless afternoon during her lunch break.

_"Man, wallowing deep in greed, hatred, distrust… Read, willing, to strike for no reason other than because they can, because they want to, because they think they are better, because they need to… Man is a vulture, there a few good men, a few good men who are like the Eagle… Man is brutal, crude, sneering, disgusting… We need more Eagles in this world…"_

"What are you doing?" A unusually loud and happy voice starts the woman from her thoughts with a jerk before she twists around. Realizing who it is she lays back down with a rapidly beating heart. Resting an arm over her eyes to hide them from the sun and to hide her blush of embarrassment from the loving intruder, she heaves a heavy sigh. Glancing from under my arm to look at my visitor, who is surprisingly sitting quietly next to me, I lock my pale blue eyes with his ocean blue orbs. A huge grin appears on the man's face and his eyes slide shut as they crinkle at the edges. The woman smiles a stupid grin of her own as her eyes slide closed as well.

"I was just taking a rest under the sun with my lunch. What are you doing?" The tone of her voice is playful and curious as to why the Hokage wasn't working to begin with.

"Meh… I was taking a break." The woman laughs loudly behind her arm. The Hokage raises a perfectly yellow eyebrow at her before saying,

"What are you laughing at?" The woman removes her arms from her face before rolling onto her side and propping up her head with her left arm while her elbow rests in the dirt. Her right arm hands lazily over her side before reaching up to scratch at her chin.

"You seem to take a lot of breaks Naruto-kun." The mans face twists into a slight frown of disapproval and disagreement. A strong breeze blows around the pair causing long golden brown hair to blow around the woman like a halo. Naruto sucks in a breath as the sun shine off of her hair, causing her face to be lit up in the sunlight.

"I do not and don't call me that Aurelia… I hate when people say that." Aurelia laughs with another grin as she brushes her long hair out of her face. She stiffens slightly when Naruto reaches out with his right hand to take a few of the soft golden locks between his thumb and forefinger. Smiling gently he removes his hand as he sits up. He pulls a backpack out of no where before opening it and pulling out a sandwich with a mtn dew. Aurelia cocks an eyebrow at Naruto before picking picking up her own sandwich and taking a bite. Chewing slowly, Aurelia pushes herself up into a normal sitting position with her legs crossed. Staring up at the sky the two quietly eat their lunch before they both stand at the same time.

"Thanks for lunch, Naruto." A blush creeps across Naruto's cheeks and nipping all the way down to his chin. Scratching the back of his head nervously he flashes Aurelia a big grin.

"Heh, it was no problem. Thanks for letting me stay." Aurelia just smiles gently before walking up to Naruto and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. This causes the blush to seep down into his neck. Smiling knowingly at Naruto's blush Aurelia pulls back before turning on her heel and walking away with a hand in a pocket and the other raised in goodbye.

"Let's do this again sometime Naruto. Don't push yourself too hard and if you need help with any paperwork let me know, I'm usually free and have nothing better to do." Naruto laughs loudly before doing his thumbs up pose and yelling,

"Next time it's a date! Believe it!" The two head their separate ways as they get carried away in the days flow. Naruto, doing his work with a better heart thanks to Aurelia, and Aurelia helping out with the paperwork just like she promised. The two were close friends since they had known each other since the age of five. Perhaps there could be something more between the two? For now, they were working hard, but not too hard, and helping the other when the need arise. For now, for the both of them, that was enough. The company of the other was enough to solve any bad day, clear out any bad mood or thought, and they always caused a smile to appear on the other's face.


	2. Truthfully

**_I do not own Naruto or its characters or the lyrics!_**

**_I do own the story line and the new character._**

**_Another harmless chapter with ONE swearword._**

**3rd Person POV**

Aurelia was sitting on the ground in the middle of the team seven training grounds with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest. Her long brown wavy hair is separated evenly over the front of each shoulder. Her face is turned upwards towards the sun with eyes closed she finds her inner peace. Opening her pale blue orbs slowly, blinking a few times she reaches behind her to the backpack lying on the ground. Pulling out around and setting into in her lap she slowly opens the main zipper with a peaceful slowness that could make even the grass grow impatient. Pulling out the laptop she had stored there she takes her time to open it up. As the laptop boots up she turns her gaze to the sky. There, soaring in the sky, is an Eagle who seems to have their eyes focused on her. Aurelia calls out lazily to the bird that slowly begins to make his descend in lazy circles and dives.

"Come here, Yuuta." Calling out in random high and low pitched whistles the Eagle named Yuuta by Aurelia herself lands carefully on the leg of Aurelia. Yuuta cocks his head to the side and chirps softly at our young bird watcher. Aurelia gently races the side of her pointer finger along the side of Yuuta's head. Cooing softly, Yuuta pushes against her hand with a little pressure. Laughing quietly Aurelia slowly strokes down the front of Yuuta's breast with the same finger. The login music plays loudly into the quietness of the training grounds. Yuuta flutters his wings curiously at the sudden outburst of music. Aurelia lazily types in her password before going through folder and folder until she finds the folder of files that she needs. Opening it with a quick double-click she hits the play button on a specific song. The music begins to play quietly amongst the song the grass is singing with the slight breeze. Before the lyrics start to pour out, Aurelia lies down on her back and stretches out.

"Fly, Yuuta. Be the Eagle that all of man should look upon and wish to be…" Yuuta caws softly before hopping off of Aurelia's leg and onto the dirt. Yuuta takes off with a sudden gust of wind, leaving Aurelia to herself as he takes to the sky once more. Calling out to Aurelia one last time, Yuuta disappears into the clouds. Turning her attention back to the lyrics she sings quietly a specific set of lyrics.

**Red "_Who We Are_" Lyrics**

_We were the ones who weren't afraid_

_We were the brokenhearted_

_We were the scars that wouldn't fade away_

_How did we let go?_

_How did we forget that we don't have to hide?_

_We won't believe the lies again_

_We won't be paralyzed_

_We can be who we are, now we are alive_

_We can fight, they cannot contain us_

_It's who we are, we are undying_

_We are forever_

_We won't hide our faces from the light_

After the music slowly fades to the background Aurelia finds herself in an even deeper peace than ever before. Maybe it was the sudden presences she sensed arrive during the song, or maybe she was just really that peaceful.

"You can come out now. You've been here since before I started singing the song." With eyes closed and a slight smile upon her face Aurelia doesn't move an inch even as multiple sets of footsteps echo through her empty mind. Aurelia slowly opens her eyes to meet the grey gaze of Sasuke and Kakashi, the soft green gaze of Sakura and the intense blue gaze of Naruto. Smiling up at all of them she closes her eyes again.

"Why don't you all take a seat?" She is in such a deep state that she can hear them share a look before they take a seat all around her on the ground.

"Airee, do you have anything to teach us today?" Kakashi's voice is soft and silky in the quiet. As it slips into her ears drums like a soft breeze caressing her skin, Airee finds herself in deep thought once more.

"Hmm… I have some advice for all of you individually in the form of lyrics Is that alright?" There is a soft,

"Hmph." from Sasuke while Sakura whispers a gentle,

"Yes." and Kakashi shrugs with a monotone,

"Sure." The only one who doesn't say anything is Naruto. He simply turns her head to the right as Airee turns her gaze to look at him. They lock eyes and do not break that contact.

"Naruto, the lyrics I sang earlier? Those lyrics were for you." Naruto's blue eyes go wide before he grins sheepishly.

"What's the meaning of those lyrics?" Airee laughs quietly as Sakura and Sasuke sigh loudly. Kakashi doesn't say anything, he just listens quietly. Airee reaches out with her left to hand to grab a hold of Naruto's. Naruto flushes slightly as he entwines his own fingers with hers. Squeezing gently he smiles a little before closing his eyes.

"You lyrics mean that, even though others think you should disappear, though others make think you are a sacrifice for the greater good, it means that you won't live your life as a sacrifice. You are not a sacrifice. You are a savior and you won't believe the lies they tell you for you know the truth. You are the hero, the needed savior; you are the Eagle amongst men…" Airee squeezes his hand as Naruto's looks at her with a shocked face. Kakashi nods his head behind his pervert book, Sasuke just grunts and Sakura fakes her agreement.

"Sasuke…" Airee beings to sing softly the set of lyrics she had chosen for him.

**Eminem & Rihanna "_The Monster_" Lyrics**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head,_

_You're trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah,_

_You think I'm crazy_

"Sasuke, you are haunted by the voices, or rather the screams, of your parents and you are so bent on the destruction of your brother that you don't realize there are those who wish to save you from yourself. You are so angry, so evil, that the light cannot get inside of you. You think everyone is out to get you, even me. I assure you that I am out to get you. You need to be put in your place but there are those who wish to save you from everything even if it drives you to the dark side…" Sasuke scoffs before angrily getting up onto his feet.

"Aurelia! That wasn't very nice. Apologize to Sasuke." Airee rolls her eyes behind her closed eyelids.

"Bitch, you don't know me. Shut your trap and go mess around with random men again you whore." Sakura gasps at Sasuke's outburst.

"Sasuke, that was uncalled for also!" Kakashi's eye is twitching with disgust.

"_How could Sasuke talk to someone who is so honest with him? Granted, Airee did admit she doesn't like Sasuke but that is because he is so full of himself that he doesn't care about others!"_ Naruto is squeezing Airee's hand so tight that she has to squeeze his hand back before he realizes that he is hurting her and loosens his grip with an apologetic smile.

"Kakashi, I have the perfect song for you…"

**Skillet "_Never Surrender_" Lyrics**

_Do you know what it's like when__  
__you're not who you wanna be?_  
_Do you know what it's like to_  
_be your own worst enemy_  
_who sees the things in me I can't hide?_  
_Do you know what it's like_  
_to wanna surrender?_

Kakashi stiffens as Airee sings the lyrics softly to him. How did she realize what he is going through? How can she read so deep into him when no one else can? Shit, she struck a chord deep within him. Damn, the memories are swelling up and it's getting harder to push them back down again. The memories or Obito and Rin's death explode through his mind like dynamite. Shaking with the effort of trying to stop the memories Kakashi's body slowly goes limp as he lets the memories take over. He was too tired to fight. He couldn't fight anymore, not right now at least. A sudden hand rests on Kakashi's chest and he starts with a wide eye. As he looks up into the pale blue eyes of Airee she smiles sadly down at him. That's when he realizes that Airee knows what he is feeling… She's been through the same thing. How could he not have seen it? Maybe because she is so much like Naruto? A few tears drop silently down onto Kakashi's mask. His eye goes wide with shock. Airee is crying? No. No, she can't cry.

"_Please, stop crying. I cannot stand to see you shed tears!"_Airee leans down and begins to whisper in Kakashi's right ear. As they talk quietly, Naruto gets up and paces a few feet away. He doesn't want to intrude on anything. After a few minutes Airee and Kakashi are done talking so Naruto and Sakura both take a seat again. Kakashi stands up and walks off with his nose in her pervert book, the air around him lighter. Sakura and Naruto share a look before watching their sensei disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"What about me Airee?" Sakura stares at Airee for a little while. Never moving her gaze from the sky, Airee speaks plainly.

"I have no song for you, only my words. You _love_ a boy who will never love you back. You need to realize that you will never be with Sasuke, Sasuke is vile and evil and one day he will leave and he will never come back here for you." Sakura glares at Airee before standing on her feet.

"You have no idea what you're talking about… I love Sasuke and one day he will be mine." Airee laughs and Sakura balls up her fist. Airee stands as well and stares Sakura in the face.

"You're a stupid girl. I wish you could see the truth all around you but you are a blind fool." Sakura brings up her fist and throws a punch towards Airee's head. Airee is suddenly pulled back as Naruto's large tan hand catches the small white fists of Sakura.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto has his eyes closed. With a sigh he opens them and glares at Sakura.

"It seems that most people can't handle the truth when they hear it… Sakura, don't you have work to do?" Sakura takes her fists back and slaps Naruto across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me again Naruto, I hate you! I hate the both of you!" Sakura turns on her heel and runs away from the pair. Naruto runs a hand through his messy yellow hair before turning towards Airee.

"Are you going to be alright?" Airee smiles a little at Naruto before nodding.

"I honestly don't dislike them but… they are so annoying. Sasuke and Sakura are so full of themselves." Airee rubs her temples before shaking her head.

"Well, at least you still have Kakashi, me and the others. They all know that you only speak the truth and they love you for that." Naruto pulls Airee into a tight hug before waving and heading back to his office. More paper work to fill out… It seems like the paper work is never going to end. Airee stares into the sky as she lies on her back once more. One thought echoes through her mind before the sleep hovering at the corners of her eyes takes over.

"_Being honest may not get you a lot of friends but, it will get you the right ones…"_


	3. Author's Note 1

**AUHTOR'S NOTE NUMBER ONE**

**Hello to all my readers of the 'Lunch with You' series! :D **

**I ****hope**** you are enjoying the stories so far.**

Also, if you haven't noticed, **Lunch With You**and **Truthfully **do not occur right after each other. There is at least a few weeks apart.

I mean, if Naruto and Airee start holding hands the next day then there is something defiantly going on BUT sadly, this is mostly, STILL, just a best friend hand holding.

Aurelia is really deep isn't she?

Her thoughts are like the wind, they come and go as they please and they carry a message with them.

Aurelia, I wanted her to be a deep character.** (Did I succeed? Please let me know!)**

**ANYWHO! **I hope you will continue to follow along with the little series and see where life leads Naruto & Aurelia!


	4. I Thought This Was Dinner With Friends?

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters!**_

_**I do own the story line and the new character.**_

_**Another harmless chapter…**_

**3rd Person POV**

_"Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. Never miss an opportunity to tell people how much they mean to you.._"

Aurelia is heading towards Sakura's home with her hands shoved in her pockets. She had agreed to meet up with team seven at Sakura's home for a dinner get together. Thankfully, Sasuke and Sakura both apologized to Airee for their outburst and Airee also apologized. There was going to be Sakura, Aurelia herself, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka, even though he is not part of team seven.

_"I wish I could show you when you are lonely or in the darkness the astonishing light of your own being…"_

With her thoughts wandering Aurelia plans to get all that she needs to get off of her chest tonight. She needed to let her friends, hell, her family know how much they really mean to her and hopefully she would be able to do it without freezing up… Coming to a stop in front of a decent looking house she knocks lightly on the door. The door is ripped open and Aurelia comes face to face with a grinning Ino and Sakura.

"I guess it's a bigger party than expected." She laughs a little as Ino and Sakura drag her inside the surprisingly large home. Looking around with a lazy gaze, Aurelia notices Hinata , Ten-Ten and even Tamari are here. A giant smile appears on their faces as Aurelia enters the room. Hinata, messing with her fingers, speaks normally to Aurelia without a nervous tone.

"Aurelia, do you have any important lessons to teach us today?" Everyone gathers around the island in the kitchen as they continue to work on the food they were making. Setting herself down on a free bar stool, Aurelia scratches her chin softly.

"Well, let me see…" Wracking her brain with a bored expression Aurelia chooses the perfect quote to tell the group of girls. Closing her eyes with a wide grin, she points a finger in the air as her other hand holds up the side of her face.

"The only person you should try to be better than is the person you were yesterday." There are murmurs of agreement and some even begin to debate about the person they were yesterday. Aurelia laughs loudly as the girls all begin to bicker with one another about the topic of debate.

"Aurelia, what kind of person were you yesterday?" Caught a little off guard Aurelia simply raises an eyebrow at Tamari's question. The others look at Tamari like she is crazy before turning to Aurelia curiously. Aurelia could tell they all wanted to know and were going to ask the same question so they don't have to pretend to be stunned at Tamari's question.

"Yesterday I was the type of person who didn't let her friends or people or know how much I really appreciate them and would miss them when they were gone." Aurelia smiles a little at everyone before setting her hand on the table and drifting away with her thoughts. Like a sea, they sweep her here and there, then back again. When Aurelia comes back from her thoughts it is well past six in the evening. She had been lost in thought for two whole hours and people know how she gets when she is lost in thought. She does NOT like to be disturbed. Thankfully, the party doesn't start until seven and they could simply work around her. Glancing around curiously as to where everyone went Aurelia only see Hinata working scrubbing viciously at a pan.

"Do you need some help with that?" Hinata gasps before turning around slowly with big doe eyes. Realizing who was speaking she smiles a little.

"If you could take over for me, I'd be in your debt. I need to go change really quick." Nodding before standing from her stool and walking around the island, Aurelia smiles casually.

"Of course Hinata, what are friends for? Make sure to look extra pretty for me." Airee laughs a little when Hinata raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Airee scrubs slowly, but roughly, at a patch of black on the bottom of a silver pan.

_"Sakura must have cooked noodles again…" _Laughing quietly to herself, Aurelia focuses on the task at hand.

"U-Um… Airee?"

"Hm?"

"A-Aren't you going to change for the party?"

"Eh? Why would I need to change for the party?" Hinata laughs a little nervously as Airee scrubs the last bit of black from the bottom of the pan. Rinsing it in pure hot water Airee sets it in the rack to dry before drying her hands off on the towel Hinata has hanging over her shoulder.

"W-Well, it's kind of a ball… I-I mean, you can't go to a dance in jean and a shirt can you?" Airee stares at Hinata blanky.

"Why the hell not?" Hinata stares back at Airee with a shocked look. Did Aurelia just swear? Did Airee always use such language?

"Well, you need to wear a dress!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a dance!"

"No."

"Yessssss Airee."

"No."

"Why not!?" Hinata frowns deeply at Airee who continues to stare with a bored face.

"If they cannot accept me in my casual wear then how could they accept me in formal wear?" Hinata opens her mouth then closes it again.

"Just got put on a dress okay?" Sighing Airee shrugs before turning on her heel.

"Did the party get moved then?" Hinata nods.

"Where too?"

"Naruto, I-I mean, the Hokage's ball room." Aurelia feels an eyebrow twitch with curiosity at the new information she had just heard.

"Naruto has a ball room?"

"Y-Yeah? It's where they throw the parties for all the important visitors from the other ninja countries."

"Meh, sounds boring." Hinata gapes at Airee's back. Throwing a hand in the air, Airee silently waves.

"Adios, Hinata. I'll see you at the party."

"Y-Yeah. Goodbye Airee." Airee disappears into a cloud of smoke as Hinata runs up the stairs to Sakura's room to get changed. Good thing she had brought her dress here with her! And so, what was thought to be dinner with her friends turned out to be a ball… Will Aurelia go to the ball and if she does, will she wear a dress or just a casual outfit?


	5. Author's Note 2

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

Well first of all:

Merry (_early)_ Christmas!

Happy Holidays!

Happy New Years!

**Ummmm… Any who, I just wanted to talk to you, the readers, about the next story!**

**IT IS:**

CRUDE

VIOLENT

DISTBURBING

DARK

VILE

DISGUSTING

**YOU ARE WARNED… **

**I hope you will still read it and maybe, just maybe, someone will come to Aurelia's safety.**


End file.
